Warrior PVP Guide
These are some effective fighting strategies as a Warrior to help win duels against other classes. Paladins Paladins will generally try to use thier smite ability to get high damage per second. When facing a paladin of equal or higher level, do not close with your opponent. Use a hit-and-run strategy against them. If you come to close to them, they will try to hit you a few times to gain their favor. Then heal themselves or use their shield. If they suceed in healing, use hit and run tactics like before. If they use a shield, run from them until their shield wears out. Hunters As a warrior, it is extremly difficult to defeat a hunter. Obviously, the best strategy is to get close to the hunter and deal loads of damage. However, if the hunter knows what he is doing, he won't let you get close. If possible, turn obstacles on, as this makes it much easier to get close to the enemy. If you are not in a obstacle arena, get as close as you can to the hunter while avoiding his arrows. If you have high health, you may want to let him hit you once or twice to gain enough fury to charge at him. Once you manage to get close, hit him as many times as you can while circling around him. This will make you harder to hit as well as harder for him to escape. As often as you can, charge at him at close range, because that will immobilize him for a few seconds. If he manages to escape, repeat the dodging of his arrows until he gets close to you again. (Note: a Hunter with a pair of wings is virtually impossible to kill, as his wings make his walkspeed higher.) Mage Mages are somewhat difficult to kill, but they can be killed with a good strategy. Perhaps the best strategy is to hide behind an obstacle if they are in your map, or avoid them until they seem to run out of mana. (Note: If a mage notices what your doing and fakes himself running out of mana, you can step out from behind your obstacle then step back in to check). Also, be wary of any resourse potions your opponent has. It is generally a good idea to inspect your opponent before the duel. Once the mage is out of mana, rush forward and stun him with your charge attack. When he's stunned, circle around him while constantly hitting. If the mage escapes, repeat the former process. Necromancer Necromancers are extremly difficult primarily because of thier skeleton warrior. In general, the moment the battle begins he will summon one. I suggest getting close to the warrior and killing it behind an obstacle or otherwise out of the way of the necromancers attacks. Once the skeleton warrior is dead, quickly get close to the necromancer before the recharge bar on the skeleton is ready. Rush forward and stun him with your charge attack. When he's stunned, circle around him while constantly hitting. If you have good damage, he shoud be killed quickly, as necromancers don't often have high health. Category:Warrior